


And Now for Something Completely Boring

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Canon Repair, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Frank's try-out would've gone if these poor kids didn't live in a soap.</p><p>Written for the "Crossdressing" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now for Something Completely Boring

The hockey team stands in a semi-circle, facing their newest player. No one quite meets anybody else's eyes.

Ingo has a fixed, manic smile on his lips. "This is awkward."

"No kidding." Deniz looks utterly confused.

"Someone ought to say something," says Andy.

The guys all seem to have compelling reasons why that someone should not be them.

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. Hey Frank!" she yells. The newbie flinches. "You play great, so you're on the team, obviously, but sweetie, do you think we've never seen boobs before?"

"More importantly, why would we _mind_ them?” Florian asks, incredulous.


End file.
